Devil Fruit Lovers
by Zekrom954
Summary: it is a love story of Nico Robin and Perona which is why its called devil fruit lovers #Perobin


Devil fruit lovers: a Perona and Robin love story

A One Piece Fan Fiction!

Chapter 1

Robin was wandering around Moria's castle when she found a library "hmm i wonder if i can find something interesting to read." She walked into the library unaware that anyone was inside there but Perona the girl who ate the hollow-hollow fruit was lurking looking for the straw hats as she was told to do by Moria when she spotted Robin " it's one of the straw hats Nico Robin." Perona stayed out of sight to study Robin. She was mainly looking at Robin's beautiful breast and sexy body until Robin looked up from the book and said " i know someone is here so there is no point in hiding." Perona laughed and said "so you're smart and beautiful just as i suspected." Robin could not see her but she knew she was around "if it's a fight you want show yourself." Perona stayed hidden and said " i will fight you when the time comes." Perona left after saying that and Robin was confused about what she meant so she continued to read.

Chapter 2

As Perona was walking around the castle she couldn't stop thinking about Robin "she was gorgeous and i just wanted to kiss her but i was too scared of how she might react." She continued walking and looked out a window and saw Robin walking into her room. Confused about why she chose to investigate. Robin was in Perona's room and she opened her diary she read "today i saw Nico Robin the most beautiful pirate ever and i will make her mine!" Robin smiled and said "it seems that someone has a crush on me which is strange because she's the enemy." Perona was watching in secret and she was thinking "should i attempt to kiss her now or wait until she wants me too." Robin walked out of the room and Perona started crying "why didn't i do it she was just waiting for me to do it!" Robin was thinking of what she read "that Perona girl seems to be conflicted with her attraction to me but i think it's cute."

Chapter 3- first kiss

Robin spotted a girl sitting in the garden and thought "that must be Perona i wonder what she's up to?" Perona turned around and saw Robin standing there so she thought "now is my golden opportunity!" She walked up to Robin and pressed her lips to her's. Robin pushed her away as she ran the opposite direction of Perona. Perona cried out "come back i need your body pressed to mine" Robin stopped running and said " i can't believe she wanted to kiss me but i enjoyed it?" Robin had a feeling in her heart that has never happened to her before. She was in love.

Chapter 4- returning the favor

Perona was in her room wondering if she was really in love with Nico Robin until Robin walked in and said "Perona i think i love you!" Perona was silent then she said "prove it." Robin didn't know how but she had one idea. She pulled Perona close and pressed her lips to her's. Perona couldn't believe what she felt it was Robin's body pressed to her's she knew Robin loved her but she wanted more. She stuck her tongue in Robin's mouth and started moving it around and Robin started to play with her tongue with her own. Perona was moaning as Robin played with her hard nipples as she slowly moved her hand down Perona's skirt and into her panties. Robin whispered "you're already wet but i am only getting started." Robin started rubbing Perona's wet pussy and Perona moaned louder. Perona started sucking Robin's nipples which got Robin's pussy super wet then Perona started to finger bang Robin. She was moaning louder than Perona when she finally came all over Perona. Perona said "Nico Robin you are now my fiance and you can't leave this castle without marrying me!" Robin was quiet for a moment and she said "i will marry you on one condition." Perona said "what is it?" Robin said "as long as you let me fist your pussy." Perona said "fine." And Robin took her fist and shoved deep in Perona's wet pussy. Perona screamed in pleasure and then she came all over Robin's body. Later that day they were happily married and Perona became a straw hat pirate and a loving wife.


End file.
